


Beyond Sunset

by VampireHydeFTW



Series: The Vampire Apocalypse [2]
Category: D (Band), MORRIGAN (Japanese Band)
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-04 19:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13371636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: As the vampire apocalypse began, the vampire named Aryu cursed those who had started it. He wasn't ready, hadn't prepared. Now he would starve, unless he found a human of his own fast. As luck had it, there was a pretty boy, not far from his front door.





	1. Aryu's Pity

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't so much a multichapter fic, as a serious of oneshots. For this reason, the protagonist may change in time, but each story will be a continuation of the last. Set in a parallel time line to the events in "After Dark".

                Aryu stood in the street, watching the vampire rebellion with horrified eyes. He had known this was coming, had been preparing for it, but it was all so soon! He wasn’t ready, how was he supposed to survive? His eyes blazed red as a vampire approached, declaring himself as one of them and not prey. The vampire moved away and he let out a sigh.

                “I need a human,” Aryu realised. He had no permanent access to cloned blood and didn’t belong to a clan, this was the only way for now. The problem was, he had always been picky about those he chose to feed from. He’d born into a wealthy family, the money coming to him in this life after his creator had murdered his parents and changed him. He’d been a toy then, used and abused, kept only as a legal means to wealth and privilege. He’d killed his creator, angering the entire clan. Since then he had only fed from pretty humans, those he could use for more than just food. He wouldn’t stop at rape, but did prefer men who enjoyed his touch, if only because it was easier that way.

                He heard a sound from behind a low wall, and jumped the six-foot barrier with ease. Landing on the other side, he found a vampire feeding from a pretty young man. Perfect, he would do just fine. The stake that he always carried landed in the vampire’s back without mercy, he cared little for anyone but himself, and took in the vampire’s former prey. A pretty face, designer clothes and was that not a rainbow pride bracelet on his wrist? He could work with this man, perhaps God still loved him after all.

                “You saved me,” The man said, clearly wary of the vampire before him. “Or do you mean to finish me off yourself?”

                “I mean to use you,” Aryu confirmed, “But I’m not incapable of pity for you. We can find an agreement, I’m sure.”

                “You can call me Pitty then, so that you remember to be kind!” The cheeky man ordered. Aryu never took orders from humans, but he supposed the name was as good as any other.

                “If you like,” Aryu answered, linking his arm through his chosen man and leading him out onto the street where the thugs were still reigning in the chaos. This had been such a nice quite part of town, filled with the wealthy elite, he hated to see it so ruined.

                “I know you,” The man, who had named himself Pitty, declared. “You live in the mansion up there. I see you sometimes, walking past here.”

                “You’re awfully talkative,” Aryu complained, “Does none of this scare you?”

                “I think I’m in shock,” Pitty answered, “Or it’s all a bad dream that I’ll wake up from soon.”

                “It is rather like a nightmare,” Aryu replied. “It’s not often I agree with humans.”

                “You don’t like humans?” Pitty realised, “Am I just to be your food? Is that why you want me alive?”

                “Why else would a vampire claim a human?” Aryu asked, finally making his companion fall into silence. Pitty wasn’t the type of man he would usually claim, but he knew he could do a lot worse. They walked silently towards his house, before Aryu really did feel bad for keeping the human in the dark. He wanted him to be willing, perhaps he should be honest? “Do you find me attractive?”

                “You’re beautiful, like an angel of death,” Pitty answered.

                “Then you would be happy to spread your thighs for me?” Aryu asked. The other went silent for a moment, weighing up the options perhaps?

                “If you were nice, perhaps,” He relented. “I don’t know you, only ever seen you in passing and now you’re taking me to your home to keep locked away as food.”

                “Food and a toy,” Aryu corrected, “You owe me, I saved your life.”

                “I suppose,” Pitty agreed, “It won’t be so bad. If you were gentle? Please, that’s all I ask.”

                “I’ll be gentle,” Aryu agreed, opening his front gate and locking it behind the two of them. Pitty was trapped on his premises now, so he let the other go. For a moment Pitty stood still, staring down the street in horror, before he turned his back on the outside world.

                “I’ll be safe here,” Pitty said, his statement strangely like an order.

 

                Leaving Pitty in a guest room to shower and prepare himself, Aryu entered his kitchen to check on his supplies. He often brought home human guests, aristocratic young men that were seduced by his beauty, and having prepared for the rebellion had plenty of dried, canned and frozen food. The last would last as long as the electricity, but he had a good few years of food here. His blood supply was low, but if he topped it up with his human, he could last six months. It should be long enough to find a source, or another human to bring into his vast home.

                As old as he was, Aryu was a man of habit, and began preparing a romantic meal for his guest. He was no cook, but even he knew how to make a basic pasta dish and heat up canned soup. He did this while he waited, keeping his attention to the sounds above. Pitty hadn’t seemed like he would do anything stupid, but you never knew.

                He lit the candles on the table as he heard footsteps on the stairs and went to join the young boy. He looked uncomfortable in the dress he had been left to wear but his hair was in perfect pigtails and he wore a nervous smile. He’d been crying, Aryu noted, but he said nothing on the matter. Many humans had died that night, statistics suggested that at least some would be people Pitty cared for.

                Gently he wrapped an arm around the other, holding him close as the other nervously rested his head against his chest. Maybe the name had some effect, or he was kinder than he had originally believed, for he found himself comforting the other with gentle words.

                “I know this is horrible for you and I’ve not been overly kind,” Aryu confessed, “That was wrong of me, a bad vampire habit.”

                “You’re not so bad,” Pitty confessed, “You’re not part of what’s going on out there, are you?”

                “No, I’m not,” Aryu said firmly. “Men of good blood, such as myself, don’t lower themselves to that of the common thug.”

                “You’re an elitist,” Pitty realised, “Would you have taken me here, if I wasn’t from a wealthy home?”

                “Not a chance,” Aryu answered, “You’re overly talkative, childish and immature. A pretty face can’t correct such things, your wealth and sexually are all you have left going for you.”

                “My sexuality,” Pitty repeated, twisting the bracelet that he wore. “So you saw this before?”

                “I have a keen eye,” Aryu answered, letting Pitty go and gesturing to the table. “I’ve cooked dinner. My chef is most likely dead I’m afraid.”

                “I don’t know if I can eat,” Pitty worried, but he sat down all the same and began to fiddle with the cutlery. So undignified, Aryu thought in disapproval, he may have been rich but he certainly wasn’t from a good family.

                “You are from new money?” Aryu guessed, as he placed the two bowls of soup on the table and sat down. He didn’t need to eat, but he enjoyed to do so.

                “My father is,” Pitty said, his voice catching. “He’s dead now, isn’t he?”

                “Unless he had something to offer a vampire, yes,” Aryu said, his words short but his tone sympathetic.

                “My father, my mother, my friends,” Pitty listed, a tear falling down his cheek. “All gone.”

                “Sunrise is soon, tomorrow I will find you information,” Aryu promised. Miserably Pitty sampled the soup, at least managing to keep this down. His cold, dead, heart stirred in empathy for the other man. When was the last time he had cared for anyone other than himself? The feeling was strange and unwanted, it made him want to be gentle and kind. That night he kept Pitty company, but neither fed or used him as planned. He’d been through enough, he wouldn’t add to the horror of the day.

 

                The next day Aryu searched for news, finding nothing positive to tell the other. As he entered his home, Pitty rushed to the door, but a shake of his head was enough to stop the other asking questions. His guest was suffering, but stubbornly Pitty refused to dwell on his sorrow.

                He took the other by the hand, leading him into his lounge where he noticed that the curtains had been opened and one of his vases had been filled with flowers. Pitty had been outside? Was he an idiot? Did he not realise that his only sanctuary was inside?

                “The gate won’t keep out vampires, you could have got yourself killed,” Aryu remarked, though he left the curtains open. He didn’t sleep in this room, what did it matter to him if the curtains were open or closed?

                “But the fence is so high,” Pitty commented, giving Aryu a look that was half fear and half disbelief.

                “The vampire’s will want you, while they scramble for power,” Aryu warned. “You’re lucky you’re with someone who’s above such games.”

                “Lucky,” Pitty repeated, it was impossible to read if he believed that or not. Gently Aryu lead the other to the sofa, pulling him into his lap and moving one of the twin ponytails to one side. He felt the man tremble, but this was why he was here. Why he had been given protection in the first place. In one swift motion, Aryu’s fangs buried deep in the other’s neck. He drank hungrily, tasting primarily fear and not minding at all. It was only when he felt the man go weak in his arms before he stopped. That vampire scum had taken more than he had realised, he thought, as he pulled away and helped the wound to heal.

                He held the man against him, breathing in the scent of his skin beneath the soap and shampoo that had been used. He was far from the kind of man Aryu had wanted, yet he was surprisingly perfect all the same. Perhaps, in all his long years, what he had really needed was change?

                “I won’t go outside again,” Pitty promised, as his strength began to return. “You kept your promise to be gentle, I’ll keep mine.”

 

                Pitty was still weak when Aryu carried him to the bedroom, but his recent feeding had made him lustful. He was being kind, despite his intentions, but he was far from a saint. He would use this man as planned, even suspected the other might enjoy it.

                He undressed himself, as Pitty lay watching, before helping the other out of the dress he wore. This was a fetish of his, men who looked like girls. He loved to undress them, to find the masculinity beneath. He was delighted to find that despite the blood loss, the other man was hard.

                “You do want me,” Aryu said, happier than he had been since the old world had come to an end. The other wasn’t even shy about it, spreading his legs invitingly for the vampire to take what he desired.

                “I’ve always thought that you were the most beautiful of men,” Pitty confessed. “The other children thought you were a witch, but even then I wasn’t scared. Even when I realised you didn’t age, you were magical to me. The angel in the biggest mansion, I knew you would help me, when the world came to an end.”

                “You were looking for me?” Aryu realised, both surprised and pleased. He didn’t let Pitty answer, bringing their lips together in a hungry kiss. Pitty wasn’t his type, far from it, but that didn’t mean the affection was anything but real.

                Even in his weakened state, Pitty responded to this touch with passion. Perhaps he craved comfort or affection after so much loss, perhaps he genuinely wanted him, it didn’t matter to Aryu. This was easier than rape and far more rewarding. Secretly, something he didn’t even admit to himself, he wanted his partners to be happy, to want him as much as he wanted them.

                He moved his mouth down, engulfing the other’s length in his mouth as he sucked gently. He loved to give pleasure, to make his partner’s moan, to drink cum as if it was blood. He watched Pitty’s expression which only added to the pleasure. His partner loved this, and why shouldn’t he? He had years of experience behind him.

                He drank cum, rich like cream, and pulled back smiling. He still longed for his pleasure, but he had made Pitty happy. The other looked so angelic, lying against the white sheets, his features prettier now without the fear, sadness or pain. He’d made the other forget the horrors outside, if only for the moment.

                He collected the lube from it’s hiding place, he kept lube in every room of his house and the guest rooms were no different, and coated his fingers liberally. He was gentle as he prepared Pitty, for once wanting to keep a promise he had made. He took his time, finding the other’s prostrate and teasing out moans and pleasured gasps. He had power over this man, he was a truly a toy, for he could control the other’s actions with ease. Make him moan, make him gasp, make him cry out in ecstasy. Pitty was his, to do with as he pleased.

                “Take me, I need you,” Pitty complained, the vampire refusing to accept orders from a human. He slipped in a fourth finger, making the other cry out as he was stretched almost beyond his limits.

                “Never give me orders,” Aryu warned, removing the extra finger only after Pitty answered that he wouldn’t do so again. Satisfied, he buried his length in the other and moved hard and fast into his pretty body. Sex with a human was different than that with a vampire, warmer and more about pleasure than power. He thrust harder, making the other cry out again and again. He had no mercy, no pity, no sympathy only passion and desire, it was exactly what this human seemed to crave.

                He came deep in the other, his body stilling as he filled him. The other was as hard as he had been before and he could see the longing in the other’s eyes. Should he do it? He really did love the taste of cum, but he didn’t want to spoil this man.

                “Please,” Pitty begged, “Make me cum?”

                “I suppose I could,” Aryu relented, “Cum is as nice as blood.”

                “You love the taste to,” Pitty said with a grin. He lay back, enjoying the pleasure and coming quickly after the assault of his body. Aryu had taken everything that he had threatened to do and had it left the human only pleased. “Will you hold me, please?”

                “Aren’t you the romantic type?” Aryu scolded, yet he pulled Pitty into his arms and held him tight as he listened to the human’s breathing become calm once more. Neither of them had wanted the apocalypse but they would survive it all the same.

                Casually he reached for the other’s wrist, teasing the other bracelet that had made his decision to take this human for himself. Had this been all that swayed his mind? It was lucky then that Pitty wore it, was proud enough of his sexuality to want it on display.

                “It’s from a support group,” Pitty confessed, when Aryu finally questioned why he wore it. “For suicidal gay teens. They saved my life, now I help out to repay them.”

                “I’m sorry,” Aryu apologise, “That the world was so cruel to you. It was cruel to me to, for the same reasons.”

                “You turned your back on humanity,” Pitty figured out, “No wonder you think so little of humans, but I’m not one of them. I’m not the kind of man who ever hurt you.”

                “No, you’re not,” Aryu agreed. Perhaps that was it then, the reason why he cared for this man so much. In a strange way, they were the same.


	2. An Unexpected Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aryu couldn't predict the vampire's arrival, but he can't say he's entirely unhappy by his presence either.

                Aryu had grown used to Pitty’s company over the few weeks they had been living together and liked to believe the other felt the same way. It was difficult, always spending the nights with the same person, even a loner like himself had enjoyed interactions with others of his own kind from time to time, but he didn’t dare risk leaving Pitty on his own. The vampires stayed away because he was here and attacking him for one lone human wasn’t worth it, that was why it was such a surprise when a vampire came knocking on the door.

                “Were you expecting someone?” Pitty asked, as he paused the video game he had been playing. They spent a lot of time like this, Pitty keeping himself busy while Aryu sat and watched. He had no inclinations to play himself, but just listening to the way Aryu reacted to the games was entertaining enough.

                “No,” Aryu said, “Stay back.” He didn’t wait for a response as he went to open the door, surprised by the strong scent of blood in the air. Did this vampire never wash? No human would come here, why would they?

                “Help me,” The vampire begged the moment the door was open. His clothes were ripped and torn, but it was the human in his arms that was bleeding from multiple wounds. The human was barely conscious, but seemed aware of what was going on.

                “Why should I?” Aryu demanded, feeling no pity for the bleeding human, or the vampire who carried him.

                “Because you’re my husband!” The vampire reminded him.

                “You left me,” Aryu responded, well aware that Pitty was behind him, listening in.

                “You never filed for divorce,” Came the cocky answer. His husband had a point, but Aryu didn’t like it.

                “It was a never a legal marriage,” He reminded the other, though it had felt like it at the time. He loved this vampire, still did, but he didn’t want the other to realise that.

                “Only because we were both men,” The vampire replied. “Let’s not argue, can’t you see that Ruiza needs help?”

                “Why should I care for a human?” Aryu demanded, knowing now that he was just being difficult to spite the man who had once left him.

                “You care for your own,” The vampire declared, brushing past Aryu as he made for the stairs. “And what a pretty human you are, will you help bandage Ruiza’s wounds?”

                “Who are you?” Pitty asked, helplessly looking between the two vampires before deciding to follow the new vampire up the stairs.

                “Asagi,” He answered, more concerned about the condition of the man named Ruiza, than anything else. With a sigh Aryu locked the front door and left the vampire to do what he must to save his human. He wondered if he would have felt the same way, had it been Pitty who was injured, but realised that the other would never be in such trouble. He was respected enough and far enough away from the centre of the city, that nobody would bother troubling him. Asagi was different, he always liked to be the centre of everything and had settled in a grand penthouse apartment right in the very centre of the city. He was well known, not as a fighter but he was a member of the Raven Clan. Why had they not protected the humans in their care?

 

                “You’re wondering what happened,” Asagi commented twenty minutes later, as they sat in the conservatory sipping on fine wine. Asagi had gone straight for the most expensive bottle, one he’d been saving for a special occasion, but he expected nothing less from the aristocratic man. They complicated each other nicely, Aryu supposed, contrasting and mimicking in perfect harmony. Just being in Asagi’s presence reminded him of how much he had missed the other, but he wasn’t going to beg the other to return. Whilst the split had been mutual, it had still hurt.

                “I suppose I am,” Aryu said, “but more, I wonder why you came to me?”

                “You’re not cruel,” Asagi answered. “You pretend to be, maybe you don’t care like you say, but I’ve never seen you go out of your way to hurt a human either. Ruiza needs protection that I clearly couldn’t give him alone, I knew you wouldn’t hurt him, I guess that’s why I came.”

                “You seem confident in your assessment of my character,” Aryu remarked. From another a vampire he may have taken offense at the assumption, but from Asagi he let it slide. Asagi always had seemed to know him better than he knew himself. “How can you be so sure Ruiza is safe? Or that I will allow you to remain here? Whatever happened to the protection of your clan?”

                “My clan?” Asagi asked, “You really have been out of the loop! I left the Raven’s almost a year ago! The king and I didn’t see eye to eye. He didn’t feel me worth keeping around, at very least he never tried to bring me back or punish me for leaving. Even King Dominic fears what you might do if he crosses you, he knows that we’re married.”

                “Always back to our marriage!” Aryu complained, really why must Asagi keep asserting his husband status?

                “Pitty isn’t scared of you,” Asagi continued, ignoring his former lover’s complaints. “He wears no collar or chains, he didn’t appear to fear you. I was right in my assessment, which means I was right to come here.”

                “You can’t stay,” Aryu replied, placing his half empty wine glass on the glass table by the sofa on which they sat. “I live alone and besides, I only have enough clone blood for myself. Even with two humans here, it wouldn’t be enough.”

                “I know where to buy clone blood,” Asagi bragged, useful information that Aryu knew he’d need to get out of the other before he left.

                “Then you must tell me where, or perhaps I should keep Ruiza for myself?” Aryu threatened, knowing Asagi would tell him.

                “Must you make me beg?” Asagi complained. “Fine, so be it, I’ll get on my knees before you, just like I always did!”

                “Asagi!” Aryu exclaimed, but the other was doing just as threatened, slipping between his legs in a suggestive pose as he stared up at him in a pleading manner.

                “You belong to no clan, but no clans bother you, they know better.” Asagi began.

                “Because I leave them alone,” Aryu corrected.

                “You miss having me around,” Asagi continued, “I know you do because I miss you. Remember the fun we used to have? We can have it again. You wouldn’t be lonely, not with the four of us living here.”

                “I’m not lonely,” Aryu lied, even as his heart quickened at the other’s confession. Asagi missed him? That was valuable information indeed.

                “You could have me like this, looking up at you in worship, whenever you want,” Asagi promised, knowing he had already won even if Aryu hadn’t said as much. The other’s lack of protest proved his point, so with a smile Asagi began to release the other’s length and wrapped his mouth around the cock that had been hardening from the moment he had begun to knelt here. With a quiet moan, Aryu let the other please him, barely noticing the look Pitty wore as he entered the room.

                “I’m sorry, I should have knocked,” Pitty began to apologise. “I knew he was your husband, I should have thought and…”

                “Come here,” Aryu ordered, his human helplessly obeying. He pulled the other onto the sofa beside him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders as his fangs dug into the other’s neck. He moaned against the other, as Asagi’s talented mouth became more determined to please him. This was what he missed most, being pleasured as he fed was one of his favourite kinks.

                He drank heavily, pulling away only when Pitty appeared to have had enough. Even then he didn’t let go of the other, allowing Pitty to watch Asagi’s talent, not bothering to hide a single moan. When he came, they both watched with lust as Asagi licked his lips, savouring the taste of his cum.

                “I’ll go collect our things,” Asagi declared, “I trust that Ruiza is safe here?”

                “He’s safe,” Aryu promised, turning his attention to the man in his arms.  “This is how thing will be now.”

                “I’m just food,” Pitty concluded. “I get it, you love him, I was never anything but convenient.”

                “You’ll never be just food,” Aryu reassured him, “A vampire often takes a human and vampire companion, nothing needs to change between us, though I suppose at this point I could give you the option of only fulfilling my need for blood.”

                “Well that doesn’t fulfil my needs, does it?” Pitty demanded. “I don’t love you Aryu, not as a boyfriend, we’ve both always known that this was more about fun. I won’t be jealous of Asagi, but I would ask that we try and continue as we were. As best as possible.”

                “I’m pleased you understand,” Aryu concluded, making his decision right there that he would reward the other for his commitment to their relationship. If he was going to be honest, he loved that Pitty had finally vocalised his full consent for everything that they did. 

 

                Finally finding some time alone, as he liked, Aryu locked himself in his bedroom and pulled out a shoe box from the back of his wardrobe. Part of him had always known there would be a day Asagi would return, he just hadn’t expected it to be a vampire revolution that would have done it. At the top was a black and white photo from their wedding day, Asagi as the dark bride in a stunning black dress, himself in a gorgeous black suit of feathers and lace. They looked good in the photo, his white hair contrasting with Asagi’s black perfectly. They had always been a striking couple.

                Further photos were beneath, many in black and white, the newer ones in colour. He looked at some, remembering their time together, surprised to find that he was smiling. The last time he had looked in this box he had felt only sadness and regret. Asagi was back, he could hardly believe it.

                He quickly found what he was looking for, placing the two objects on the bed besides some of his favourite photos, still in their frames. The photos he placed back where they had once been, his room suddenly feeling like theirs again. As he was done, he heard the front door open downstairs, so picking up the objects from the bed, he went downstairs to challenge the vampire once more.

                “There is a condition to you living here,” Aryu remarked, as he descended the stairs and took in the boxes of supplies Asagi was lining up by the wall. Food for the humans, and more blood that he had expected, it seemed Asagi was telling the truth about being able to contact a supplier.

                “I’ve already begged,” Asagi complained, but he seemed to already suspect what was coming.

                “As my husband,” Aryu began.

                “It was never legal,” Asagi teased.

                “We will wear our wedding rings again. I won’t accept it back, not this time.” Aryu warned.

                “Such a small demand. You’re getting soft in your old age.” Asagi teased, accepting his ring. A beautiful white gold band, with a rose of rubies and emerald thorns wrapping around his finger. Elaborate and over the top, that was Asagi’s style. His own ring was simpler, with a thick row of tiny black diamonds around the entire centre, bordered on each side with tiny white diamonds, simple but elegant.

                “I can assure you, there’s nothing soft about me,” Aryu declared, even so he soon found himself helping Asagi bring in his things.

 

                Asagi dressed to please him that night, in a beautiful black and red dress with a full but short skirt and plenty of excessive detailing. He was stunning and Aryu could hardly keep his hands to himself as they ate dinner that night. The sun would be rising soon, but he knew neither himself or Asagi would be getting much sleep in the morning.

                He supposed it was nice to have the company, something he hadn’t realised he had been missing until it was returned. His large dining table was now set for four, the injured Ruiza finding the strength to sit with them and at least eat a little before losing interest. Pitty was all over him, asking him questions and generally not bothering Aryu with constant conversation for once. Aryu ate quietly for the first time in a while, listening in to Ruiza sharing his story of how he’d been dating Asagi for the last year. The human knew everything and was well aware of many vampire customs. He too would fit in, Aryu decided. They would be a small, dysfunctional family.

                They left the humans to play on Pitty’s game console and went upstairs to his bedroom where Aryu remembered to lock the door. He didn’t want to share Asagi, not tonight, not after they had been parted so long.

                “So, who looks best in a dress?” Asagi asked, slipping out of his underwear only, before going to lie on the bed.

                “Pitty,” Aryu answered without hesitation. Even so, he crawled onto the bed and moved over Asagi, kissing the other hard and with all the pent-up passion he had been feeling that day. Asagi clung to him as they kissed, neither quite believing that they were together once again. There was nothing romantic about the kiss, it was desperate and demanding. Both men reminding the other why they should never have parted. Needing no breath they never once pulled away, not until Asagi forced Aryu over and straddled the other, only to kiss him again.

                “Fill my ass,” Asagi finally begged, “I don’t care with what.”

                “Hands and knees,” Aryu ordered, pulling open a drawer and retrieving a bottle of lube but before he used it, he took sight of a couple of dental dams. He grabbed one and placed it in position to tease the other. He was filling the hole, just perhaps not as well as Asagi had craved.

                “You’re such a tease!” Asagi complained as the other’s tongue pushed inside him. Even so he moaned at the intrusion, his skirt now bunching around his waist, though neither of them made any effort to remove it. Aryu had the access he required and preferred the sight of him dressed like this anyway. It wasn’t like he didn’t know what lay beneath.

                The tongue teased him mercilessly, claiming Asagi’s hole as thoroughly as it had previously claimed his mouth. Aryu loved stimulating the other like this, giving him the tiny sample of what was to come. It was like the first sip of fine wine, wetting the pallet and promising more to come. The first contact with anything was best as a sample, that was what Aryu believed.

                “I need fingers,” Asagi whined, “Please Aryu, I want to ride your beautiful cock! You’re teasing me so long! Stop being cruel!”

                “You said I wasn’t cruel earlier,” Aryu reminded him, but his own need encouraged him to do as Asagi begged. He carefully slid a digit in, teasing the other as he worked up from one finger to two and then three. Moments after the third finger entered, the other pulled away and pulled away Aryu’s clothes. It was his turn to lie on the bed, waiting, but Asagi was desperate and quickly straddled him. He watched in admiration as Asagi slid onto his length, the look of pleasure that softened his features, the gentle sigh of contentment. Above him Asagi did all the work, riding him in a steady rhythm as if Aryu was just a toy for his use. The dress hid much of what he was doing, but Aryu knew what lay beneath. He was familiar with every vein of Asagi’s cock, his tongue had traced them all, it’s size and girth, how it looked straight but actually curved just slightly to the left. He knew the taste of the cum that would be leaking out by now and how perfectly smooth the thighs wrapping around him were. He didn’t need to see, he would always remember.

                “Do I feel good?” Asagi asked, “Am I tight for you? Can you feel the way I clench around your magnificent length?”

                “Yes,” Aryu gasped. “I feel it all. You’re good at this, you always were. So tight and warm, not human warm, but warm enough. Your perfect in the bedroom, you’ve always known it.”

                “I submit to all your kinks,” Asagi reminded him. “Every last one, and you have more than a few.”

                “If you don’t come first, I’ll make you wear a cock cage all of tomorrow,” Aryu threatened, feeling his orgasm building, “No, don’t touch yourself.”

                “Then hold back!” Asagi whined, moving slower as he tried to bring forth his pleasure with more accurate penetration. They had tried this before, with varying results, but tonight Asagi didn’t disappoint and orgasmed as he had been asked. He cried out on pleasure as he came, his body stilling over Aryu’s as his hole clenched tightly around Aryu’s length. It was enough to bring his partner over the edge, and together they shared the ecstatic sensations of orgasmic bliss.

                “I guess I won’t get to use the cage tomorrow,” Aryu complained as Asagi curled up in his arms, “Not on you anyway.”

                “We’ll make both humans wear one,” Asagi declared with a cruel smirk, as he thought over his plans. “I’ll fill Ruiza’s ass with my cum again and again, never once letting him touch himself. Until the humans have learnt to cum through anal, they’re no good at all.”

                “Is Ruiza well enough for that?” Aryu questioned, “Perhaps tomorrow you should play nice? Save your games for another day.”

                “Perhaps you’re right,” Asagi agreed with a sigh, “But you know, that means I’m right to. You care about humans, a lot more than you pretend.”

                “I do not!” Aryu corrected, “I merely think it would be wasteful to kill them, when they’re in such short supply.”

                “No need to lie,” Asagi teased, “I’ll take your secret to my grave!”

                “Now you’re slandering my name?” Aryu asked, a wicked glint in his eyes. Asagi knew what was coming, but still made a mock protest when a cock cage was secured over his length. With a sly smirk Aryu wished him sweet dreams, he could hardly wait for the other to wake up with a painful erection and only one way to resolve it. It was good to have his husband home, but he would torture the other a little for leaving him in the first place. It was only fair.


End file.
